


Надо что-то менять

by SilenaYa



Series: Коньячная [1]
Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble Collection, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Майкрофт сидел вечером у камина после трудов праведных и наслаждался любимым "Hardy Perfection Fire".





	Надо что-то менять

      Майкрофт сидел вечером у камина после трудов праведных и наслаждался любимым "Hardy Perfection Fire". Нет, он выделял этот коньяк не из-за того, что при его изготовлении использовали чистые, неразбавленные стосорокалетние коньячные спирты и очень редкий виноград сорта "French Colombard", произрастающий в регионе Гранд-Шампань, хотя и это сыграло свою роль. Нет, он больше ценил его вкус. Сбалансированный, с ярко выраженными тонами дуба и шоколадно-кофейными нотками, он будил в Холмсе приятные воспоминания, а их у Майкрофта было не так и много.  
        
      Например, этот вкус заставлял вспоминать их с братом прогулку по дубовой роще, когда Шерлоку исполнилось всего 7 лет и он ещё доверял своему старшему братику. У Шерлока была с собой шоколадка, а Майкрофт купил себе кофе, потому что не спал всю ночь и надо было взбодриться. В какой-то момент шоколад брата, постоянно размахивающего руками и болтающего без умолку, упал в кружку и почти сразу растаял там — кофе было ещё горячим. Брат расстроился, так что пришлось Майкрофту пообещать купить Шерлоку две шоколадки взамен потерянной… а кофе, разбавленный натуральным горьким шоколадом, оказался даже вкуснее, чем без всяких добавок, как любил Холмс-старший. Или он показался вкуснее, потому что шоколад был именно Шерлока?..  
        
      Собственно, этот вкус и напоминал ему "Hardy Perfection Fire", а градусы, что в нём содержались, помогали Майкрофту отпустить себя, насколько он вообще мог себе это позволить, не боясь потерять контроль. Раскрепощая чувства и подстёгивая память, алкоголь помогал бороться со стрессом, коего в работе было немало. С лёгким опьянением приходило некое чувство тепла, тоже почти позабытое политиком.  
      Именно этот коньяк Майкрофт доставал, когда хотелось домашнего уюта, которого он не мог обрести нигде уже очень долгое время. Даже в кругу семьи. Особенно в кругу семьи…  
        
      Майкрофт вздохнул и отпил из бокала…  
        
      Дом… можно ли было назвать его поместье домом? Пустое и слишком большое для одного человека, оно время от времени нагоняло тоску.   
      «Дом там, где вас любят и ждут», — вспомнилось Майкрофту. Но всё дело было в том, что его самого уже давно никто и нигде не ждал. Наоборот, его приход встречался настороженностью, недовольством или же откровенной неприязнью. Даже брат… Особенно брат…  
        
      Снова глоток…  
        
      Так был ли у Майкрофта дом? Если бы ему задали такой вопрос, он бы удивлённо поднял брови и презрительно-вежливо, в своей излюбленной манере, словесно раскатал бы собеседника по стенке. Но на самом деле… На самом деле он не раз уже задумывался над этим вопросом и всегда приходил к неутешительным выводам…  
      А ведь и ему нужно тепло, хотелось почувствовать себя человеком, важным для кого-то… Хотя бы изредка. И коньяк был хоть какой-то заменой. Суррогатом. Даже самый дорогой и выдержанный.  
        
      Глоток. Горькая улыбка.  
        
      Майкрофт привык себя считать человеком, умеющим контролировать всё и вся вокруг, умеющим добиться нужного ему результата от кого угодно — даже братом он манипулировал, когда это было выгодно. Он не заметил, когда это началось. Просто однажды осознал, что всё держит под контролем, даже свои чувства, причём настолько эффективно, что ему самому со временем начало казаться, что их у него никогда и не было. Логика заменила эмоции, целесообразность изменила нравственные принципы, расширив границы допустимого. Да и сама жизнь, можно сказать, подтолкнула Майкрофта именно к такому существованию. Работа, которой он отдал всего себя, требовала многого, если хочешь добиться успеха. И Майкрофт добился. Стал настолько влиятельным, насколько это было возможно, по пути потеряв что-то не менее важное. Правда, сначала он решил, что это небольшая цена, но с каждым годом верить в это утверждение удавалось всё меньше. И сейчас он уже почти созрел для того, чтоб признать, — пора что-то менять в жизни. Правда, если ещё не слишком поздно…   
        
      Коньяк был допит, бутылка убрана до лучших времён, камин потушен…  
        
      Следовало идти спать — на завтра было назначено несколько совещаний и одно очень неприятное собрание, на котором требовалось хорошо соображать и быстро реагировать. Ещё раз вздохнув, Майкрофт обвёл взглядом пустую комнату и направился на второй этаж — в спальню.   
        
      Мешающие мысли были задвинуты в самый угол сознания, чтоб вернуться потом, когда Майкрофт снова сядет у камина с бокалом подходящей под настроение янтарной жидкости и будет меланхолично наблюдать за языками пламени, воскрешая в душе всё то, что ещё не успел убить за годы тотального контроля над своими душой и сердцем...   
        
      Может, всё-таки ещё не слишком поздно?..


End file.
